User talk:MeerkatQueen/Archive 2014 - 2015
Help Erm... sorry for bothering you but I wanna ask you something... When I create a new page, the external lyrics are always at the same column with the derivatives instead of the new collumn? I really want to know how to fix it so that it will not happen again. Caroline Wong (talk) 14:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :So sorry for the late reply!! m(_ _)m That's an easy fix. All you have to is add between the Derivatives and the External links. MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Songs Imperfect Animals Hey there! The page looks great and your cover sounds good too. However, we sorta have a rule that we can't add our own covers of songs to pages. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 01:52, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh! So sorry! I won't do it again! MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) How to Love/Zenme Ai Here you go. It's all done. Or overall done. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 03:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering if you knew how the wiki gets the number of "videos related to __" in the songs featuring __ pages. I want to update them, but I'm not sure how. Thanks~ [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri Bara']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']]00:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) 神曲 I put "God-Tier Tune" for a reason. Scroll until you see God-Tier Tune. I'm not going to revert the edit, because I want to see what you have to say. http://miku.sega.jp/f/ps3/en/song.html The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :?? I don't remember changing the name at all. All I did was update the veiw count and work on the External links. You might have the wrong person...? (^^;) MeerkatQueen (talk) 04:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Sorry for the mistake1 :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 12:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) +BE MY SACRIFICE+ Thank you for the recent edits! I'm slightly new to this wiki so some of my posts might be messy. Thanks~ Caroline Wong (talk) 01:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! （＾ヮ＾） Happy to help! MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Other Don't create new categories without discuss it first. Refer to the Literature category and the Thread:106340 for propose how organize the articles. :Although I was not the person who orriginally created the catagory, I got confused and will make sure not to make that mistake again. Thank You MeerkatQueen (talk) 19:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, please adjust "Featured song" icons to 100x100 If you want it slightly larger go with 150 or 200. Sizes like this http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:ECHOIcon.png, are too large for the template and it doesn't adjust correctly on Mobile. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:55, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I'm sorry! I fixed it and I'll make sure it won't happen again! m(_ _)m MeerkatQueen (talk) 02:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: point out that person >>do we really have to point out that person like that? It seems kind of... mean....<< :The notice is to inform other editors that the starting editor's history should result checking on their work due to previous mistakes that have not be corrected by said starting editor. These could linger for weeks before anyone would notice. :This was in following to another editor who made various song pages and each one resulted in heavy revising because they didn't understand the layout or ask for help. And another editor simply copied and pasted the contents from Vocaloid Lyrics wiki without even looking to see how this wikis layout was done, nor did they credit Vocaloid Lyrics wiki. :It may seem mean, but if it gets them to respond to their editing and improves then that is what I will end up doing. I myself need to go over many of my earlier song page edits. :-- Bunai82 (talk) 22:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) not a demo persay empath says in the description the song wasn't accepted as a demo. :That's wht I put them under "Vocal Testings". Like on the RUBY and CYBER DIVA pages.　（＾ω＾;） :MeerkatQueen (talk) 19:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::ok. good 2 know Song Lyric Format Sorry about that, thanks for letting me know! ^ ^ who is it? your icon/avatar. it looks familiar. :It's Bipper. (Dipper from Gravity Falls possessed by Bill Cipher)　Full version here. (Yes, I drew it :P) :MeerkatQueen (talk) 02:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::okeyyyyy ::EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:47, June 5, 2015 (UTC) changed their mind someone else on the wiki said crusher changed their mind. forget who :I'd like to see conformation from Crusher themself first. :MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::(i can't figure out how to type outaide the gray box) while i dont remember who said it, i know it was a regular editor on the wiki who i trust, and that crusher did say it theirself. the wiki was edited to say she was done working on vocaloid, then the same person undid it. :::Well I'm going to ask Crusher for conformation about it before I do anything else then. I can't send a private message. OTL :::MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::EDIT: I just got conformation that they don't want to be on the wiki anymore. :::MeerkatQueen (talk) 14:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) About Template:Vcolor and white backgrounds Due to the template linking to Template:Derivatives and Template:Songbox, it isn't possible for a VOCALOID color to have a white background without making the border look strange. So this is in reference to Daina and Arsloid (which I am still playing around with). -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:10, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Katakana Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. Not all katakana words mean emphasized words. We use katakana for adopted words too and it's a grammatical rule. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun don't have to be in capital letters. If you're not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters for katakana words. Damesukekun (talk) 00:26, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the advice! I was just doing it because other pages on the wiki were like that. I won't do it anymore. :MeerkatQueen (talk) 00:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Team StarRoid Team StarRoid is a circle of producers who make SeeU originals, all of there works I've seen on the wiki are Korean and they have a lot of song pages on the wiki. Being SeeU's wife and them being primarily SeeU producer, I was wondering if you wanted to make page for them? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:07, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea how circle pages work. (^^;) I could try... MeerkatQueen (talk) 23:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC) korean subbers Do you know any channels that focus on subbing korean vocaloid songs (or korean songs in general, as long as there are a good amount of vocaloid songs) EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't noticed. I could look but I can't promise acuracy in the sub as I don't know Korean. (Thanks to SeeU I can read some characters but...) Have you tried asking Otter? MeerkatQueen (talk) 23:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :i actually got you and otter mixed up. thank you EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:30, July 20, 2015 (UTC) mjpu pocaloidng unfortunently they deleted the conversation where they admitted it. They only person who was involved in that conversation was Zephyr (which is part of why he hates me) so no help from him. Idk if mjpu will admit it again. :Ah thanks Evil! :MeerkatQueen (talk) 02:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :no prob EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) re: spammer ok EmbraceEvil (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Meerkat! I'm just here to say that your vocaloid covers are great & I'm looking foward to more of them! If you need any suggestions on what to cover just ask! -Wikia Contributor 216.186.132.194 Re: Re: Star Chart/ Muted Power *insert frustrated sighing here* I forgot to check their contributions. Alright, they have one more chance. I did leave an official warning on their talk page this time. If they decide to ignore and continue to make pages for themselves, I will start distributing blocks. As for the pages that already exist, I am unsure whether I should take them off the wiki or just leave them. =3= - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :The formatting isn't trash so IMO there's no harm in leaving them —umbreon12 02:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) @Umbreon - Agreed. The pages have been well formatted, which was why I was so conflicted about keeping them on the wiki or removing them. I suppose we can allow the pages to stay, even if they keep making pages for themselves when they shouldn't. As long as they don't give us a reason to remove them (like using POCALOID for instance), then they can stay. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 11:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) 付 Translation I just saw your comment on 生命付ダッチワイフ. When used as a suffix, 付/付き works as a passive postposition, so something付 is "something-attached" > "with something". This grammatical rule applies to other kanji suffixes too. something用 is "something-used" > "for something". somewhere製 is "somewhere-made" > "made in somewhere" Damesukekun (talk) 13:10, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for the clarification. - Meerkat (talk) 14:24, September 8, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU OMG YESSSS THANK YOU FOR TEH EDIT!!!!!!!! Okay, (ahem), sorry. Thanks for fixing that for me! Guardian of Time and Space (talk) 04:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, heh. No problem! :) - Meerkat (talk) 14:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) How did you do that? On the "Romeo and Cinderella" page, you said you "got the colors straight from the image". What did you mean by that? Is there some sort of program that helps you match colors from pictures? And if so, could you link me to it?The Ultimate Dude (talk) 19:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :I have an art program, Paint Shop Pro 9. I open the color palette thing, then I click on the color on the image, and then it tells me the HTML code for it as well as the RGB and HSL numbers. I'm not sure if other programs like Photoshop can do it though. I haven't been able to use photoshop in a long time and just recently noticed I can do that with PSP9. I'm not sure if the current versions of PSP do that either. I don't like the Corel versions. - Meerkat (talk) 19:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::That's too bad. Well, thanks for replying anyway! :)The Ultimate Dude (talk) 19:25, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry for just randomly cutting in, but I use this site where I can get the color code just by uploading an image and clicking on which color I want. o/ Olliefar (talk) 19:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Olliefar: That's pretty useful! Thank Ollie! Mind if I link to it in my Wikia Advice section? - Meerkat (talk) 19:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sure, feel free! :> Olliefar (talk) 19:44, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I use MS Paint because I'm ghetto :'D I choose a color with the color picker, then go to Colors > Edit Colors and turn "Red 128 / Green 0 / Blue 128" into rgb(128,0,128) —umbreon12 00:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: @Olliefar OMG THANK YOU!!The Ultimate Dude (talk) 04:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC) solfèges Hello, Could you create a blog entry and put your solfèges VSQ link in the entry, I want to link it from the Engine and Voicebank articles. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) re: Songs featuring VOCALOID Page colors Template:Notable song; the template functions by the page titles name. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much! You're a life saver! - Meerkat (talk) 20:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Things to know Hello, when it comes to the featuring Vocaloid template *Removing the underscore from a Vocaloid with two names results in the External search not functioning properly, it will end up linking to the thumbnail image instead. *If you don't place the name of the Vocaloid after the a Category name it will auto sort into by its titled category, Category:Songs featuring VocaloidName will result in the a category being full of "S", making it difficult to pick out the names if they are all bunched together. That is why I sort them that way. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Len and Rin Image Where did you get that image of Len and Rin preview boxart? I can't seem to find it on their websites nor on Wat's twitter. I hope I am not imposing on you too much. Purpled 00:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I got it off or their product page here. - Meerkat (talk) 01:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, can't believe that Crypton actually did that. I'm beginning to think that is their design... :Thanks. Purpled 01:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Rin Len English Crypton Page Hi there! I saw that you changed my Rin Len English edit. That edit was old and an old removal, since that's the only boxart that will be used for Rin/Len English (and it is an English Rin Len boxart) it does have a reason to be there, until the individual release is made. (I'd be willing to discuss this though! <3) 22:27,11/25/2015 :Rin　・ Len English will have their own boxart in due time. It will probably be shown a bit before release. If their main package was a bundle (ex: Nana), we would use the bundle boxart. But it appears that the English and Japanese will be mainly a separate release. And the V4X and English are on separate pages anyway. Like I said, if their main package was together, we would use the bundle art. It's the same case with Miku V3 Bundle. - Meerkat (talk) 22:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Though I am aware the page on R/L V4 English says it will release separate from the V4, it seems on the English Language R/L page http://sonicwire.com/product/vocaloid/special/rinlenv4e it will be released together, so that's had me confused. From exploring that and the Japanese site it seems as if it will only be released in the bundle.(?) That's what's had me confused, maybe if an English demo is released more information on the topic will be revealed. I checked the source of the addition and still nothing on the topic. 22:52,11/25/2015 Picture Hello Im sorry because I cant speak english to well but i discovred that you find very hd pictures of the kagamine rin and len and at thier site they have white behind them and your do not so i was wondering where you were able to locate the picture. thank you. 20:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :The images are included in a .zip located at the bottom of the page. link - Meerkat (talk) 21:35, December 22, 2015 (UTC)